Various types of secure keypads and methods for securing keypads are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,238,110 describes devices for protection against intrusions of electronic devices containing a keyboard for entering confidential data. An anti-interference advice for a housing includes at least two electrically conductive terminals distinctly positioned on an electronic card and connected to processing means, and a protective circuit positioned relative to the two electrically conductive terminals in such a manner as to close the electrical circuit during the normal utilization position of the housing. The protective circuit includes means adapted for opening the electrical circuit closed in response to a deterioration in the protective circuit.